System wasalny
Wszystkie (poza Iszkiem) postacie męskie grające na dramie, nie będące duchowieństwem, są rycerzami i podlegają niżej opisanym zasadom. Status opisano przy liście postaci biorących udział w dramie. System wasalny - Rycerstwo Podział feudalny: *'Chłopi' - w grze są ludźmi wolnymi, mimo to nie posiadają swojej ziemi, użytkują ziemie swojego pana, w zamian za podatek (mechanicznie: pogłowie). Do tego mają nałożony obowiązek wojskowy. *'Mieszczanie' - w grze są ludźmi wolnymi, posiadającymi swoje nieruchomości i odprowadzającymi odpowiedni podatek od nich (mechanicznie: pogłowie). Posiadają obowiązek wojskowy. *'Szlachta' - wyższa warstwa społeczna posiadający urodzenie i nazwisko oraz szereg przywilejów. *'Duchowieństwo' - wyższa warstwa społeczna podlegajaca prawu kościelnemu. Podział społeczny szlachty: *'Szlachta bez ziemi 4' - nie posiada żadnej posiadłości ziemskiej, która stanowi o jego statusie społecznym. (dla uproszczenia, sama posiadłość to nie ziemia i nie podnosi statusu) *'Pomniejszy ród 3' - posiadają własną ziemię (osadę) nadaną w lennie przez seniora. *'Wielki ród 2' - posiadają własną ziemie, maja tytularnego seniora w postaci barona przed którym odpowiadają. *'Władcy Sylvanii 1' - baron/baronowa oraz jego/jej rodzina. Przywileje i obowiązki szlachty: *szlachcica może sądzić tylko inny szlachcic (tzw sąd parów), *tylko szlachta może posiadać ziemię, *prawo do noszenia broni, *przywilej do składania i odbierania hołdu lennego, *możliwość osądzania i karania chłopów na swoim ziemi (mieszczaństwa nie, bo tych sądzi Wielki Sędzia), *bezwzględna nietykalność domu szlacheckiego, *nietykalność osobista, *prawo do koloru i herbu, *wyłączne prawo piastowania wysokich urzędów, *obowiązek służby wojskowej dla władcy (w tym przypadku, dla Barona/Baronowej), *obowiązek dbania o bezpieczeństwo chłopów pracujących i mieszkających na jego ziemi, *w Sylvanii mają przywilej do uczestniczenia we wszystkich spotkaniach w zamku w Waldenhof. Lenno to ruchomość (np. rynsztunek, koń itp) lub ziemia nadawana wasalowi na własność przez seniora w zamian za śluby wierność (nakładało to obowiązek wojskowy, finansowy i obowiązek rady, wasal miał służyć radę seniorowi np. na sądach) proporcjonalnie do wielkości lenna. Ślub lenny trwał zazwyczaj do śmierci jednej ze stron, ale lenno było dziedziczne. Istnieje też możliwość unieważnienia ślubowania za niedotrzymanie warunków kontraktu przez którąkolwiek ze stron, jeżeli ze strony wasala, senior ma prawo odebrać mu lenno, natomiast jeżeli to senior nie dotrzymał warunków, wasal przejmuje na własność lenno, tak jak w przypadku wymarcia linii seniorskiej. Ślub lenny był uroczystością podczas której wasal klęcząc przysięgał wierność seniorowi który symbolicznie obdarowywał go pierścieniem, sztandarem lub kawałkiem ziemi. Na mapie kolorem zaznaczone są tylko rody o statusie 1 i 2, nawet, jeżeli są samozwańcze. Ponadto, frakcje takie jak Zakony i Kompanie etc. Kobiety w Sylvanii W naszej dramie kobiety mają niemal takie same prawa jak mężczyźni, z następującymi wyjątkami: *w dziedziczeniu po rodzicach: tytułów, majątku i ziem, zawsze pierwszeństwo mają bracia, niezależnie od wieku siostry, *w razie śmierci męża to żona przejmuje prawo do decydowania o majątku i ziemi, chyba, że zmarły posiadał syna - władza jest mu przekazywana, kiedy osiąga dorosłość (w Warhammerze to 16 lat), *o zamążpójściu kobiety decyduje głowa rodu, ojciec lub w przypadku jego braku najstarszy brat; warto jednak zwrócić uwagę, że o ślubie syna również decyduje ojciec, a sam chłopczyna nie ma nic do gadania, * w razie ślubu, żona otrzymuje tytuł swojego męża (żona barona ma tytuł baronowej etc.), ale jej rodzina ma obowiązek wnieść posag (określony w umowie małżeńskiej), *mężczyzna zawsze przejmuje wpływy swojej żony (oraz tytuł, jeżeli jest wyższy), niezależnie od statusu obu rodzin; wyjątkiem jest tylko i wyłącznie baronessa Kasslerów, która w razie ślubu zachowuje swoje nazwisko oraz władzę; *kobieta nie ma obowiązków rycerskich względem seniora, Baronii ani Imperium. Więcej w opisie prawa dziedziczenia i ślubów. Warhammer Fantasy sukcesywnie unika tematu dyskryminacji płci, my niestety nie możemy tego zrobić. Wedle zasad opisanych w bezpieczeństwie gry poruszyliśmy już tą kwestię. Tutaj pragnę tylko dodać, że nie decydujemy się na pierwowzór historyczny, aby nie utrudniać naszym graczkom zabawy. Rycerstwo Zakonne (in progres) Kategoria:Zasady Kategoria:Prawo